


By Any Other Name

by iwouldgetaniguana



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Humor, I wish them happiness, Patrick is a dork, Season 2 Episode 25 Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldgetaniguana/pseuds/iwouldgetaniguana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Patrick Colasour, ace pilot of the AEU, became Patrick Mannequin, ace pilot of the AEU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Because you know this is how that conversation went:

“Col-onel,” Patrick whines, leaning over her shoulder to look at the certificate in her hands. “Why are you focusing on all the boring parts of the wedding?”

“Because you’ll ignore them, and then no matter how splendid your party is, our marriage won’t be recognized in the eyes of the law.” Kati’s pen makes a few more strokes, and the paperwork is complete but for the signatures, to be given during the ceremony. She places the documents in an envelope that she sets carefully aside, and begins tidying the table.

Patrick pouts, then picks up a discarded paper. “’Official Change of Name’...”

“I’m keeping my last name,” Kati announces. He looks at her, and her eyes go hard. “Is that a problem?”

He blinks, then beams. “Of course not! I’ll just change my name!”

“Wha – ” Kati stares as Patrick plucks the pen from her hand. “There’s really no need for – ”

“Don’t be silly – of course we should have the same name!” He sits beside her and begins filling in the boxes with his (unclearly printed) loopy handwriting. “We are to be bonded in soul, after all.”

Kati exhales and leans her head against the pads of her fingers. “Stop over-reacting! There’s nothing wrong with keeping our own names.”

“But then no one will believe we’re married!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It will show up in the military database.”

“And who looks at that? Nope, I’ve decided,” his hands go to his hips, shoulders thrown back, head held high, “From Saturday onwards, I’ll be Patrick Mannequin, ace pilot of the AEU! Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

She looks sideways at him with a small smile. “I think you’re a silly dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read on the wiki that Patrick’s married name is Mannequin, and I thought, “of course.”
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
